1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable tool storage and more particularly to a pack system adapted for storing and transporting hand tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Carpenters, electricians, facilities maintenance personnel, and other workers often use a tool belt or pouch to hold tools. One example is a tool pouch attached to a tool belt and is designed to hold a small number of tools. One example is an electrician's pouch configured for wire cutters, screwdrivers, and a small number of other tools. A larger tool apron or tool belt is often used on the job in the construction trades.
Tool containers have also been developed for transporting and storing hand tools. Many such containers have been developed and include tool boxes and tool bags made of rigid and pliable materials. For workers who frequently climb structures, backpacks have been developed to hold a variety of tools while the worker climbs and to present the tools in an easy-to-access arrangement for use when the worker reaches the ultimate work site.
One tool backpack is the Tradesman Pro Backpack made by Klein Tools. The Tradesman Pro backpack includes dozens of pockets for tool storage, zipper pouches for small parts, and a hard-molded front pocket for safety glasses and other breakable items. The backpack is worn on the user's back using shoulder straps as is traditionally done with other backpacks. Upon reaching the worksite, the user removes the backpack and unzips the main zipper that extends along the sides and top of the backpack to open the front and rear halves that are connected along a bottom panel. The user may then fold open the front and rear halves of the backpack to display the tools for use. The compartment and storage slots of the Klein Tools backpack are not customizable for specific tools.
For different trades, other manufacturers make tool backpacks that are designed for specific trades or to hold specific tools. Some soft-sided bags, particularly those designed for photographic equipment, feature removable partitions. For example, camera bags have foam partitions that attach along the walls of the bag using a hook-and-loop fastener. The user may change the size and number of sub-compartments within the tool bag by removing or configuring the partitions as needed.